Too Far Gone
by angelface04
Summary: I wonder if she knows that she’s breaking my heart with each word that she says? OneShot. Angelina x ?


**Summary: I wonder if she knows that she's breaking my heart with each word that she says? One-Shot**.

**A/N: I really wanted to post something up tonight, so I dug up an ancient fic that had't yet been typed. I'm not satisfied, but I'll live I suppose. Here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I AM J.K. ROWLING! I OWN HARRY POTTER AND ALL ASSOCIATING NAMES, PLACES, AND CHARACTERS! Nah, just kidding.**

Too Far Gone 

Copyright to ME! (Angelface04) 

July 5, 2005

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache_

_Stop this burning_

_-All-American Rejects, Too Far Gone_

I brush her hair away from her face. I wonder if she knows that she's breaking my heart with each word that she says?

"I love you." She murmers, nestling into me, closing her eyes. I feel my throat begin to ache, and behind my eyes begins to burn.

"I love you too." I murmer, softly rubbing her back as she sighs.

"You know what?" She murmers in my ear.

"Hmm?" Her lips are so close to my ear that I have to force myself to focus on anything but the fit body that's pressed against me.

"I'm sorry." Her words take me by surprise and I take a tiny stepback, looking her in the eyes, but not wanting to let her go for a second.

"Sorry? What for?"

"For doubting you. I was wrong—I should've trusted you." I stare at her for a second and she gazes back into my eyes. "I know you didn't kiss her."

I close my eyes, feeling guilt overwhelming my body. I felt her arms around he and I squeeze her back. _If only you knew…_

"I know you would never do that to me." Her big eyes fill up slowly with liquid and I could feel my face reddening in anger.

_Why does he treat her like this!_

"It's okay." I choke out as a tear slips down her cheek, marking a trail to her chin. I rest my forehead against hers. "I would never hurt you…" I trail off as she finds my lips with hers. They're as sweet and soft as I've always imagined, and I close my eyes as her body falls into mine, hardly believing this moment to be real. I can't help but think that I'm in bloody _heaven._

When we break apart she smiles at me, a twinkle in her eyes. I smile back as I feel tears begin to form in my own eyes. Her smile slowly fades and she grabs my hand as I look away.

"What is it love?" There's genuine concern in her voice. Mine nearly gives out.

"You're too – bloody _Merlin_ Angelina – I'd give **anything** to have you…"

Her eyes widen and a confused look clouds her features.

"You _have_ me!" She pulls me to her, kissing my nose, my cheeks, my jawbone. "You've _always_ had me – and you always will! I belong to you Fred Weasley – and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that!" She says it with such a fervor that it tears me apart inside. I feel a tear escape my eye and she watches as it falls, gasping, and then hurridly wiping it away with soft fingers.

"Nothing?" I asked, my breath bated.

"Not one thing." She states firmly, her hands resting on my cheeks.

Another tear falls.

"Fred! Don't cry love!" I gently pry her hands away from my face, wondering how she couldn't have noticed. I turn, and she grabs my arm.

"Fred!"

"He doesn't treat you right, you know? He kissed her." I force out.

"Wha - " I look up, then back at her, almost frusterated.

"Angelina…Look at me." She locks eyes with me, and suddenly, as though she'd been burnt, her hand flies up to her mouth.

"I love you." I croak as I back towards the door. "I meant every word I said. I'm sorry." I finish as I close the door behind me. I can hear it open as she hurries out after me.

"George!"

"What?" I ask, not turning and trying in vain to mask the hurt in my voice.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, her eyes full of tears. "But you're just not him…and…no matter what he does, I'll still love him."

"I know." I murmer, and suddenly her arms are around me, hugging me close to her.

"But you'll _always _mean a lot to me George…you're just - "

"The wrong twin, yeah, I know."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late." Does she not realize that she hurts me every time she looks at him?

"I'm sorry." She says letting me go. "I really am."

"Me too." And I walk away, leaving her in the hallway, staring after me, tears gliding down her cheeks.

-

**A/N: I have a thing with weird endings huh?**

**Well, I'm hesitant to let this go, as it's never left the confines of my bedroom until now. Be nice, I'm skeptical about this one – although I'm not going to say that it SUCKS because Evilevergreen always gets onto me for that, I'll just say that it's not so great. SO, what do you think? **


End file.
